Existing methods and systems for providing voice and/or other audio processing, particularly for improving quality thereof (e.g., noise and/or distortion processing), may be inefficient. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and apparatus set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.